


Oh bro , oh no

by peevesbelieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevesbelieves/pseuds/peevesbelieves
Summary: So pretty much Sam is away for a bit and somehow there is no case where Dean is, so a good little angel comes to take his mind off things by acting like a children. Things happen and feelings emerge but will Dean be able to do as his father wishes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 

 

Dean Winchester was a simple human, he had three main goals in life: look after Sammy, hunt demons and monsters and vampires and poltergeists and trickster and shape-shifters and bloody Mary and sirens and the pagan gods and whatever else, and save people. So what about a day where Sam is on a date at Comic Con, nobody seems to be in danger and all the other hunters were handling other things. He should be thrilled, right? A day off for just booze, rock music and tv should be his dream but... he was bored. Very bored. He had just finished singing bohemian rhapsody to a wooden plank he drew a face on with a marker for the fifteenth time and was halfway through the sixteenth time when he sung "BEELZEBUB HAS A DEVIL PUT ASIDE FOR ME" at the top of his lungs only to be interrupted by "I think he's missing you" a deep voice smiled, a very deep voice smiled, an awesomely deep voice pretty much growled happily. 

 

Dean turned around, hiding his huge grin as much as possible because he knew that voice belonged to one of the only people he could stand in the world. "I suppose you rescued me from the literal hell, you might as well rescue me from the metaphorical one" He spoke to the angel in front of him. "Careful, you might offend your friend there" Castiel smirked, pointing to the plank in Dean's hand. Dean gave an unamused laugh before tossing the plank to the side and walking over to Cas. "Very funny, so what's the case? I'm excited to show off my demon butt kicking skills." Cas looked at Dean's childlike excitement, it was like seeing a puppy before giving him a treat, sadly Cas would have to let the puppy down. See, the real reason Cas was here was because Dean had spammed his phone with song lyrics and kept making grammatical errors to see if it would annoy Cas, who had just this moment realised that this could be his chance for revenge, yeah God teaches forgiveness and stuff but He never forgave Lucy so surely Cas could pull one prank on Dean.

 

"The case that I have for you, is..." Cas looked around the room for ideas and then held back an evil giggle, "There is a trickster present in our current location, they keep stealing people's pies. I want you" Cas paused a little to look at Dean's face, he seemed pretty pissed off about tricksters I mean he was killed by one once or twice, just a couple fifty odd times. "I want you to catch him." Dean was determined. He needed something to do and he darted out of the house and grabbing a knife, he knew that wouldn't kill it but at least he'd be able to catch him, before running down to the bakery. 

 

Unknown to Dean, Cas was following him there. Dean ordered his usual pie flavour and sat by the window, keeping an eye on everyone there that had a pie. Cas chuckled lightly before persuading a few people to help him prank Dean, one of the many advantages to being an angel is most people will want to obey the word of the lord. Cas watched gleefully as the waiters would take his pie from him half way through a sentence, as a little kid would spill something on it, as a woman would pretend to flirt with him before stealing the plate. "YOU GET ONE BROTHER KILLED!" Dean exclaimed in frustration before needing to reassure everyone he was talking about a book as he saw a familiar trench coat giggling. Dean ran towards Cas and grabbed him by the shoulders. "There was no trickster was there?" Dean interrogated. Cas shook his head. "Learn how to spell Beelzebub next time" Cas argued. "I spelt it Beelzeboob cause its funny" Dean retorted. The two agreed to go to Dean's apartment and settle this in private.

 

"I say we settle this via mario kart." Dean smiled. "I say water fight." Cas grinned. "A best of three?" Dean smirked, "But the other one...we'll figure it out later. "TO THE WATER FIGHT"

 

 

 


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas let the games begin, all in the title.

Let The Games Begin

 

Dean had made his house his base whilst Castiel hid in the park. They both had stored up on 20 water balloons, a water gun and one bucket of water, as well as covering themselves in army make-up. The rules had been set, the first person to be sprayed with water by the other was officially the loser. Dean made his way out of the house stealthily, he was the hunter after all so it would be weird if he wasn't the one hunting. Dean hid behind the impala as he attempted to sneak around to the park.

 

Meanwhile, his angel opponent was bobbing for apples. He was given a bucket of water, he had apples, it would be a wasted opportunity if he didn't bob for apples. Dean rummaged quietly through the bushes, holding his water gun close to his chest before using his other arm to climb up the tree. He aimed the gun directly at Cas's trench coat before realising he was too far away for water to actually hit Cas so he tried to climb his way down but on the way, his foot missed a step and he fell. Can overheard this and then teleported himself over to the Winchester, dropping a water balloon on him. 

 

"I win" Cas grinned excitedly.

 

"I thought we said no angel advantage?" Dean whined

 

"I do not recall such agreement. I do, however, remember saying this should be professional and falling isn't very professional, no?"

 

"Shut your cake-hole, I'll still beat your ass at Mario Kart." Dean got up like a child and wiped the wet patch on his shirt with his hand. 

 

"You're more muscular than I originally suspected." Cas said as he teleported them back to Dean's house. 

 

The boys sat on the couch together with cookies on the table. Cas played as Princess Peach whereas Dean played as Bowser. They chose the hardest level on it, this was intense, it was the most important mission of Dean's life, Cas was not going to let Dean have a victory that would only serve to boost his ego and never shut up about it. Dean used every boost in his grasp while Cas didn't want to hurt anyone so just stayed out of the way as much as possible. He hit a banana. The end was nigh. Dean sped across the finish line with the controller gripped tightly and sweat dripping from his forehead. Castle's controller fell out of his hands just as his smile fell from his face. Dean stopped in the middle of his cheer when he saw that Cas was sad, instinctively hugging the angel. "It is a tie, we are equal now, Cas."

 

"It is late, I should leave."

 

"Or you could stay and pull an all nighter with me?" Dean smiled, "I don't like being by myself."

 

"Peculiar. The soldier stereotype is scared of being alone." Cas chuckled at Dean's not amused expression. "Very well, let's watch the lion king."

 

Dean smiled and put the movie on as he gradually lay down on the couch, which is what he usually did but this time Cas had cuddled into him. Both of the pair were too tired to notice what was happening so they fell asleep when the 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' song started playing. The two were finally awakened by Sam's return.

 

 


	3. Sam's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns, the two man children soak him with water and then oh no

Sam's Return

 

"Dean, wake up." Sam said firmly after storming through the door, furiously. Dean groggily opened his eyes and looked around, "Oh hey Sammy, how was nerd convention?" He smirked. "Check your phone." Sam demanded using his best mom-voice. Dean opened it up to a bunch of messages from Sam telling Dean to meet him places, asking if Dean was okay, talking about a case they had. 

 

"Oh, look, I'm sorry, Sammy, but I've been really busy."

 

"Then why were these in the park? Using our Winchester Water War equipment to let you see through some girl's shirt again? Probably the person you're cuddling right now, right?" Sam interrogated, paused a bit when he looked closer and saw Cas before smirking, "I knew it." and walking back out the door, "I'll let you two have some alone time." 

 

A few hours later Cas woke up, confused as to where he was before he was reassured by Dean's appearance. "Morning, bro" Dean smiled, emphasising the latter. Cas gave his morning well wishes before processing everything again. Dean handed Cas a plate of pancakes that had little faces on them and he made wings out of whipped cream. Cas giggled a little and ate them up.  "I have a plan for today, Cassie." The angel rolled his eyes at the nickname as he waited to hear more about this "plan". "Grab the water gear, we have a moose to soak." Dean grabbed his gear and handed some over to a very confused angel who was just kind of going with it. Dean explained everything and they headed out together. 

 

Dean would say a place Sam was likely to go and Cas would teleport them right outside there. Eventually Dean hid behind a car outside a doughnut shop and Cas was on the roof. They waited for Sam to walk out, when Dean gave the signal and Cas dropped water balloons onto him at the same time that Dean would squirt a water gun at him. Sam was very angry and saw Dean, luckily Cas zapped them out of that situation and into a dressing room at a clothing store. 

 

"Where are we?"

 

"Safe."

 

"Right, did you see his face?" Dean laughed

 

"Yes" Cas laughed with him

 

Suddenly, the laughter stopped and was replaced with this comfortable silence. They were secure with one another in that moment.

 

"You're really fan to hang out with." Dean smiled, breaking the silence at just the right moment. He started scaring himself with what if Sam was right, who knew I'm better than his brother? What if he actually did feel something for Cas?

 

"You are too." Cas smiled back.

 

The two began to lean closer to each other, no longer in control of their bodies, acting without thinking. Their lips connected as they embraced. Thoughts were swimming around both of their heads, what is going on? The kiss was filled with both regret and passion simultaneously, Cas was more forceful than Dean was but both of them were clinging onto the other for dear life. Eventually Cas pulled away, smiling at Dean. "So you do have feelings for me?" They both said at the same time. "I have to go now, bye." Cas said before zapping out of there, leaving Dean to exit the girl's dressing room by himself. 

 

He made his way home and lied on his bed, attempting to solve his confusion with pie.


	4. The Night Isn't Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Dean's thoughts about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Theme of child abuse
> 
> also I relate a lot to the character of Dean, and some of what is said in this chapter is me expressing my thoughts about what my family would think about my sexuality, or what went through my head when I was first attracted to someone of the same sex. I was never abused as a child though so that part might be a bit inaccurate so I'm sorry if I offend anyone.

Dean ate his pie while going through all the possible reasons for what did happen, why it happened, why Cas instantly went away after, what could have happened and what could happen in the future. 

 

He thought about how Castiel kissed him, how long had he been wanting to do that? Or more so, how long had Dean been wanting him to do that? He enjoyed it more than he'd enjoyed pretty much anything before, but was it even real? How could he be sure that it wasn't just another demon luring him in for something and just pretending to be Cas. It was probably that, Cas is an angel, and from what exploring around the south of America has taught him, God doesn't take too kindly to Male on Male romance. 

 

Maybe it was a test to see if Dean was a sinner, maybe it wasn't as bad because he liked girls? Even though that was true, he was definitely attracted to girls but Cas was just more, there was something more between the two of them than Dean ever had with anyone else. It was simultaneously worse than hell but greater than Heaven. Cas probably left when he realised Dean was one of them, the curse of the bisexual, where the LGBT community don't think you're gay enough, you can't quite feel like you fit in with straight people and you just simply fade into the same category as the experimental college girls. He wondered what his dad and Sam would think, his dad would probably just be mad that he's thinking of anything other than protecting Sam and acting like a soldier and Sam would probably not care, they'd been through hell together, literally, who Dean wanted stick his dick into was the least of their worries. But his dad, John Winchester, wanted to raise a weapon, a soldier, someone who wouldn't be feminine at all, a manly muscle machine that could think on his feet, abandon whoever he needed to for the greater good. Dean looked at the bruises on his arms, legs and entire body for when he couldn't be a soldier when he was a kid. He started to have flashbacks of when his father returned to the house to find that Sam wasn't being watched by Dean because the older boy was in the backyard pretending a stick was a gun. He remembered being called in and told to bring the stick in too. He remembered clearly what happened next, John asked him if he wanted to know what it felt like to be on a case before repeatedly whacking him with a stick 7 times (one for each year he survived thanks to John, that's how they'd regularly do it) before hugging Sam and telling him how brave he was. 

 

Dean thought about what his father would have done if he had found this out, about the kiss with Cas, how much of a beating he would have got for this. He could try and fight back again but last time, last time that didn't go well, he was almost suffocated. Maybe though, maybe he just wanted both his kids to be happy, not just the youngest, maybe if roles were reversed he would've beaten Sam for wanting to go to college instead of carrying on hunting, no, no you can't want your younger brother to have been beaten but maybe if he wasn't always the favourite. If for just once, Dean wasn't the punching bag. After accepting that his father probably would have hated him, Dean tried harder and harder to think about Cas. Thinking about Cas had this magical ability to transport Dean into this wonderful world where he'd get home from his job as a mechanic, use the money to add to his cassette tape collection and kiss Cas' before hugging their children that were not harmed for a second. Then uncle Sammy would come over and the little monsters would flip his hair about when he picked them up and...

 

Those thoughts never last though, it's much easier to think of a hundred possible horrific outcomes than one continuously happy life. He'd contradict them with thoughts of why Cas zapped away, was it because he was grossed out by Dean? Was it because he was confused? Was it because of the bible saying "No gays allowed"? Or was Dean simply just not good enough. He was supposed to be a soldier and he just went to goof off in water fights and mario kart with his angel friend while his little brother, whom he swore to protect, had to put his life on the line for everyone. He just spent all night eating pie, worrying about his typical college girl's sexuality and crying about his deceased father. His pillow was drowning in tears, as he thought about what a pathetic soldier he is.


End file.
